La desicion de Elune
by Geco-Agein
Summary: Elune a decidió que es hora que sus hijas pasen al siguiente nivel y se conviertan en las guerreras amazónicas que siempre tuvieron que haber sido. Convirtiendo a todos los machos en mujeres y algunas de las mujeres en hermafroditas. Para eso confía en que sus dos mayores sacerdotisas pasar por alto sus diferencias y engendraran a su hija en Azeroth. Lemon, Futanari.
1. Chapter 1 (Tyrande & Maiev)

**Los personajes pertenecen a Blizzard y todos ese asunto legal.**

 **Acepto criticas. Las amo son el método para mejorar.**

 **(Maiev & Tyrande)**

* * *

Cuando uno es obsesivo y se preocupa por los demás tiene varios problemas. Principalmente ya que uno se preocupa por los demás, busca que cada uno este bien, por otro lado como uno es obsesivo necesita hacerlo personalmente y revisando cada uno. Así encontramos a la Líder de las Wardens, Maiev Shadowsong, en su escritorio revisando informes sobre sus vigilantes. Hace unos años hubiese sido más directa aún, hubiese revisado a todas en persona ella misma, pero estos últimos años le habían pasado factura, había dejado parte de su poder al consejo, a las Warden de mayor rango. Así ella solo debía leer los informes en buscas de irregularidades aun así era un trabajo tedioso. Pero había que hacerlo, no podía volver a pasar lo de Cordana. Por un error de ella Cordana había sido corrompida por la legión, no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para la misión y no se había dado cuenta, debía estar seguro que sus hermanas estaban listas.

Entonces escucho como se abría la puerta de su oficina para dar paso a la segundo o tercer visión más horrible para Maiev... Tyrande, la alta sacerdotisa de Elune. La Warden odiaba a la sacerdotisa por varias razones. Pero Tyrande no odiaba a Maiev, es más confiaba en ella. La Warden dijo un leve "sí" mientras volvía a sus papeles ignorando a su visita. Esperando que con algo de suerte, la falta de respeta la ofenda a la sacerdotisa y se termine yendo.

Pero Tyrande lo pasó por alto y se puso a hablar. - _Maiev. Hace unos días mientras dormía en mi cama tuve un sueño, en el cual Eluna me hablaba-_ La Warden levantó la vista sin mover la cabeza, se podían ver ojeras en sus ojos producto de las pesadillas que no la dejaban dormir por la noches, las cicatrices en su cara, ya que hace tiempo que Elune no le escucha y tampoco tenía una cama. Cosas como esto hacían para Maiev completamente insoportable charlar con la Alta Sacerdotisa.

Pero la Sacerdotisa seguía hablando. - _Estaba en una arboleda, en otoño, debajo de la luz de la luna sintiendo de la brisa del viento y había unas niñas correteando por aquí y por allá_ \- La Warden tuvo que soltar su pluma para no romperla, estaba seguro que Tyrande estaba recordando a propósito toda las cosas que ellas había dejado atrás a causa de su trabajo y encima seguía hablando - _Entonces Eluna dijo que debíamos concebir a sus hija_ -Maiev se armó paciencia para no gritarle. La Suma Sacerdotisa vino hasta aquí solo para decirle… no para refrenarle en la cara que al fin iba a tener una hija… Pero, Tal vez si la complacía tal vez se iría. Un falso halago y listo - _Felicidades para ti y Malfurion de seguro serán muy felices_ \- Se quedó mirando a la sacerdotisa con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa... pero Tyrande aun se se iba, es más iba a seguir hablando. - _No Maiev, tu y yo vamos a concebir una hija_ -

Maiev golpe la mesa y se paró - _se puede saber qué locura estás diciendo? has perdido completamente la cabeza?_ -

Tyrande sonrió con ilusión, tomando las manos de la Warden y hablo- _Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencia y que te e hecho daño. Pero piénsalo, somos las dos más poderosas sacerdotisas de Elune. Tu eres la manifestación de sus sombras y yo de su luz. juntas traeremos a su hija este mundo y nos guiará al siguiente parte de su gran plan_.-

Maiev le saco su mano a la sacerdotisa, ahora hablo dejando salir todo el odió que tenía guardando - _NO. Estúpida, como quieres que la tengamos. Somos ambas mujeres. No podemos aparearnos_ \- a lo que Tyrande simplemente levantando su vestido y dejando a la vista un flácido pene que dejara en envidia a un centauro y que brillaba con la bendición de Elune. La Warden se quedó boquiabierta mirando la gran "bendición".

Tyrande siguió hablando - _Elune dijo que tenia que ser asi de grande, porque después de tu encuentro con esos monstruos los tamaños normales ya no te sirven. Piénsalo Maiev, cuando fue la última vez que te trataron con delicadeza? la última vez que te acariciaron? yo te puedo tratar como se debe_ \- Pero Maiev no escuchaba. Simplemente volvió a sus papeles sonrojada, en su mente tal vez si la ignoraba se iría, todo volvería a tener sentido. Ella no podía aceptar la idea.

Pero, Tyrande seguía ahí apretando su nuevo pene contra la cara llena de cicatrices de la Warden - _vamos Maiev por favor_ \- pero ella no respondía - _vamos Maiev, yo también tengo necesidades. Elune me dijo que sólo lo podía usar en ti mientras brille_ \- la Warden terminó de escribir en un papel y fue a otro. - _Maiev lo necesito mas del que crees_ \- Sin más la forzó a tomar su polla en la boca. Tyrande empezó a entrar y salir de su boca, hasta que su polla se puso completamente firme. Alcanzando el grosor de un brazo y la mitad de su largo.

La boca de la Warden era tan cálida y apretada. Parecía que ciertamente había logrado entrenar cada músculo de su cuerpo. Pero a pesar de ser utilizada Maiev no respondía, ella seguía centrada en sus papeles. Si su labios reaccionaba y apretaban la polla de la sacerdotisa. Pero el resto de Maiev así como si nada.

Tyrande finalmente se corrió inundando la garganta de la segadora hasta el punto que algo del esperma escapó la comisura de los labios. - _No me vas a decir que no te gustó Maiev_ \- Pero esta le seguía ignorando. A Tyrande le molestaba y excitaba esa actitud. Pero aún no había terminado. Se colocó atrás de la Warden, le quitó la silla y levantó el trasera de Maiev. Esta seguía sin importarle, demasiado metida en sus importantes papeles.

Hacía milenios que Tyrande ojeaba el trasero de Maiev. En más de una ocasión se lo había quedado mirando, algunas veces en compañía de su esposo. El trasero de la segadora era redondito y firme. Siempre cubierto de cuero, cuando caminaba revotaba de forma prolija. Era la luna llena de Elune. Lamentablemente hacía unos cinco milenios Maiev había empezado a usar esa capa y no había podido ver ese trasero de nuevo. Pero hoy ese culito sería suyo. Tyrande levantó la capa y bajó los pantalones de la segadora. Al fin podía ver ese culo descubierto, era perfecto redondo y firme. De inmediato lo apretó con sus manos, sus dedos apenas se hundieron, era Tan Firme. El único defecto eran tres pequeñas cicatrices en una de sus nalgas. Quien osaba lastimar la luna llena de Elune. Tenía que "purificarlo". La sacerdotisa se agachó y besó ese hermosos culo. Empezando por la herida y terminando en el gatito de la Warden, lamiendo los labios inferiores de esta.

Maiev se encontraba en problemas para no gemir. Una cosa era ignorar que la estaba usando, tenía experiencia en eso. Otra muy distinto era ignorar el cariño, eso era mucho más difícil. ella anhelaba ese cariño. Pero debía seguir concentrada, no podía ceder a estos placeres. Tyrande habló en su oreja. - _estás limpia, tu también tuviste la visión de Elune, no?_ -

Maiev respondió de forma cortante y con tono de desprecio - _NO. Simplemente me baño_ \- La sacerdotisa se encontró "golpeada" por la frialdad de la segadora. Pero decidió seguir. Entró en la ya lubricada vagina.

La sacerdotisa al notar que su compañera no tuvo problemas con la gran "bendición" que le había dado Elune empezó a embestirla. Nunca se imagino que esto se podía sentir tan bien. Por eso los hombres los buscaban tanto, era una sensación de adrenalina y podar. Cada tanto daba palmadas con ganas en ese perfecto trasero. Maiev debía morderse el labio para no gemir con cada golpe.

Después de unos minutos Tyrande llegó a su límite. Con una última estocada se corrió dentro de la Warden dejándose caer sobre la espalda de esta. Le hubiese gustado que no estuviese toda esa armadura de cuero separandolas. Sentir la espalda de Maiev, sentir su piel contra sus pechos.  
Sentir su calor. - _Maiev como estuve?_ -

Había estado bien, no había logrado que la Warden se corra, pero bien para una primera vez. Pero Maiev no podía aceptarlo - _si ya terminaste me puedes dejar con mis papeles_ \- respondió con fría indiferencia.

Para Tyrande fue como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. Se levantó enseguida y salió de la Warden. - _cómo puedes negar que te gusto. Por qué tienen que ser tan fría… yo, solo quiero agregar nuestros problemas… si me equivoque hace mucho. Pero quiero enmendar mis errores. Porque te niegas. Por qué nos tratas a todos como si fuéramos pierdas._ -

Maiev se arregló el pantalón y se volvió a sentar. - _por que soy amable, ustedes valen menos que piedras_ -

Tyrande la abofeteó y se fue con paso apurado y lágrimas en los ojos. Dejando a la Warden sola.

Maiev quedó sola con su soledad y sus miedos. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan bien, tan querida. Odiaba estar sola, odiaba tener rencor de todos, odiaba su horrible trabajó… pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía volver a perder otra ciudad, dejar que otra aldea se queme, no podía volver a pasar lo de Naisha, o lo de Anydra o Sarius. Debía seguir firme, debía dejar las emociones afuera. O todo se vendría abajo.

Volvió a sus papeles, se la Mayoria estaba en orden, la interrupción de la Sacerdotisa no había afectado su eficiencia. Excepto el último. Maiev lo miraba con asco. Había escrito "Si Tyrande dame más duro" varias veces. Como se había permitido tal error. Ahora tendría que pasarlo todo, no podía faltarle el respeto a sus subordinadas así.

Iba a pasarse toda mañana, transcribiendo y terminando el papeleo, hasta quedar exhausta. Así no soñaría, así dormiría. Con algo de suerte la almohada la haría olvidar todo esto.

* * *

 **Recordar que los elfos de la noche duermen de día, por lo que la mañana es para ellos el anochecer.**


	2. Chapter 2 (Maiev & Tyrande)

**los derechos son del Blizzard y bla bla.**

 **pensé que este capítulo era demaciado Largo. ahora me doy cuenta que es más corto que el anterior.** **este capítulo es devuelta Maiev-Tyrande. después le daré acción a más personajes.**

* * *

- **Madre por favor permítame ayudarla a liberar su... digamos estrés. Sino yo alguna de mis centinelas puede tomar el lugar** \- Shandris, estaba en el balcón junto a su madre adoptiva, Tyrande. Está negó con la cabeza - **No. No Shandris Elune no lo quiere así ya te lo explique. Elune quiere que fecunde a Maiev, no puedo desperdiciar su regalo** -

\- **pero Madre. Maiev no es digna de usted. Elune se equivocó, usted ya la fecundo y ella sigue igual, seguro que es esteril o algo peor. Cualquier mujer sería mejor madre que ella** -

Tyrande frunció el ceño - **Shandris retírate y descansa la cabeza. Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas quitado esas ideas de tu cabeza** \- Elune no podía equivocarse, cómo se atrevía a decir tal herejía.

Tyrande se quedó sola en el balcón. Estaba incómoda. había pasado una semana desde que había tenía ese encuentro con Maiev. Pero el brillo sagrado no se había ido de su cuerpo. Elune le había explicado que eso era porque iba a concebir a su hija y que por eso solo podía tener relaciones con Maiev en ese momento, se suponía que sólo se iría cuando fecunde a la Warden. Pero a pesar del último encuentro el brillo seguía. Maiev no había sido fecundada. Tyrande estaba seguro que era culpa de la Warden por su indiferencia, la hija de Elune tenía que venir con amor. Pero no podía hacer nada, Maiev se había acuartelado, no podía llegar a ella.

Shandris volvió a entrar. Tyrande sonrió, intentando ocultar su problemas. - **¿ya has descansado esa cabeza tuya?** -

Shandris negó. - **no señora… Tienes.. visitas** \- Se corrió a un costado para dejar a la líder de los Warden detrás de ella.

Tyrande no pudo evitar la expresión de alegría y deseo al ver a Maiev. La Warden por su parte estaba imparcial debajo de su casco. Habló con su habitual tono neutro- sólo e venido a terminar lo que empezamos-

Maiev había socumbido a sus deseos. No podía ser tan malo disfrutar una o dos noches. Después volvería a su trabajo y todo seguiría igual. No es como que la cámara de las vigilantes fuese atacada esta noche.

Tyrande tomo a Maiev de la mano y se la llevó a su cuarto, como si fuesen adolescentes en primavera. Dejando atrás una Shandris muy sorprendida por la actitud de su madre.

* * *

Los aposentos de Tyrande eran sencillos y lujosos. La sacerdotisa no gustaba de joyas o decoración obsesiva. Pero una cama de plumas con sábanas de seda. Un tocador personal que parecía crecido del mismo "árbol", un armario lleno de vestidos y un vestidor. Todo de alta calidad.

Pero ahora tenía una Joya de mucho más valor y mucha más cálida, la Warden. La sentó en la cama, mientras se perdía en su vestidor. Ella no quería una simple noche de placer. Ella planeaba reconciliarse con las vigilantes, convertir a Maiev en su amante, traerlas de vuelta a Darnassus y así su raza volvería a vivir en paz y armonía.

Pero primero tenía que engatusar a la Warden. Salió del vestidor con su vieja armadura de centinela. Como esperaba Maiev no pudo evitar ojearla. Mirando su cuerpo o tal vez la armadura. Las dos cosas le servían a Tyrande. Se sentó sobre las piernas de la vigilante, como si fuera una colegiala y le levantó lentamente el casco sólo lo suficiente para besarla.

Esta vez Maiev respondió jugando con la lengua de la sacerdotisa mientras recorrían su espaldas con sus manos.

Tyrande sentía las garras metálicas en su espalda. Decidido que era hora se sacar su carta maestra. - **Ama Maiev… por favor. Déjame sentir tu piel. No me castigue e cumplido con mis deberes** \- estaba hablando como ablaria una de las subordinadas de la Warden.

El efecto en Maiev fue inmediato. lo que quedaba de su negación al placer se fue. No es necesario aclarar que Maiev amaba a sus subordinadas y aprendices. Tal vez demasiado. Tiró el casco a un lado y se deshizo de su capa. Se puso a besar el cuello de la sacerdotisa mientras sus garras recorren su suave espalda.

Tyrande gemía de placer al sentir la avanzada de la Warden. La idea de lo Mujer inmutable le excitaba no lo iba a negar. Pero tener una pareja que coopere le encantaba. Se dispuso a desarmar la pechera de Maiev y se deshizo de su remera. Teniendo acceso a los firmes pechos de la warden, eran medianos como dos peras. Esculpidos con pequeñas cicatrices, como todo el cuerpo de Maiev, Tyrande se puso a acariciar esas cicatrices, dibujando círculos sobre el cuerpo de la Warden. Las manos de Maiev eran menos tiernas, deslizando y clavando sus garras en la espalda de la Sacerdotisa. - **Maestra, cuidado que soy dedicada** -

Maiev se había cansado de dejarse llevar. Volteo a la sacerdotisa acostandola en la cama y golpeando las uniones de la armadura de centinela. Destrozándola como si fuese simple tela. Con sus fríos guantes tomo la "bendición" que Eluna le había dado a Tyrande. - **Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esa armadura es inútil. Tiene muchos puntos débiles pequeña** \- Apretó un poco la mano sobre el Miembro de Tyrande. Lo masajeo un poco con sus guantes hasta que la bendición de elune estuviera firme, entonces lo monto en. La Warden empezó a rebotar encima de su pareja.

Tyrande había intentando detener a su pareja. Pero esta era demasiada rápida - **Maiev… no deberíamos lubricar antes** \- la Warden simplemente se rio y aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas.

Tyrande sentía el roce contra el cuerpo de Maiev. Sin lubricante alguno era mucho más de duro de lo que jamás había hecho. Inclusive cuando ella estaba de "Mujer".

Pero el la apretada vagina no era su única fuente de placer. Tambien podia ver como los pechos de la Warden se balanceaban de forma obscena encima de ella y sobre todo la cara de deseo de su compañera de cama. Si esto era mucho mejor que la Indiferencia de la otra vez. Tyrande quería que esto no termine nunca. Lamentablemente todo tiene un fin y ella también. - **Maiev… me corro** -

La Warden solo sonrió y se quedó viendo el rostro de placer de la sacerdotisa. Era tan tierna, hacia que se olvidase cuanto la odiaba durante un rato. Pero ello aún tenía que correrse. Deslizó su guantes a la entrepierna de Tyrande y empezó a tocar.

- **Maiev, que haces? Cuidado con las cuchillas. Perdón por correr…. O SI** \- De alguna forma estaba dura de vuelta.

- **Lista para el raund dos?** \- Dijo la Warden con una sonrisa. Antes de volver a montar.

Esta vez sí terminaron juntas. Maiev se dejó caer sobre Tyrande. La Sacerdotisa disfrutaba del peso de su compañera, mientras acariciaba su pelo. - **fue maravilloso, deberías hacer esto más seguido.** \- la Sacerdotisa hablaba llena de fantasía.

La Warden por su parte volvía a ser la fría de siempre.- **Lo tendré en cuenta** \- se salió del abrazo. Se paró y empezó a vestir

Tyrande entró en pánico - **Maiev donde vas?!** \- No esto no podía pasar. Maiev se tenía que quedar o sino su plan fracasaría. Ella tenía que quedarse a vivir acá así se reconciliarian las centinelas y las vigilantes.

Maiev no veía el problema - **... Este.. gracias fue una noche muy placentera, estuviste genial. Pero tengo trabajo que hacer y tu pene dejó de brillar por lo que cumplimos con nuestro deber** -

Tyrande la abrazo por la espalda. - **quédate, duerme conmigo.. por favor** -

- **NO. Tengo trabajo ya estamos las dos satisfechas y nuestro deber cumplido** -

Tyrande tenía que detener a la Segadora de algún modo, tenía que cumplir con Elune. Elune, le rezo a Elune para que le diera más fuerzas, más vigor. - **Maiev, no me puede dejar así** -

Maiev sentía como el pene de Tyrande se ponía firme contra su trasero, de nuevo. Usualmente le daría igual. Pero después de lo que acababan de hacer no podía ignorarla. - **Estas bien pero solo una vez más** -

Lo hicieron contra la puerta y con la ayuda de Elune fueron muchas veces más.

Del otro lado de la puerta Shandris y otras dos guardias se esforzaban por mantener la disciplina y cumplir con su deber.

* * *

 **el siguiente seguiré explicando el plan de Elune**.

 **Yenny gracias por el comentario. Me dió las energías para terminar el capítulo, antes de año nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3 (Shandris & Tyrande)

**Me molesta la idea de que Maiev perdone a Jarold a si porque si. No por que me caiga mas Jarold (que es verdad). Sino por que Maiev es una persona rencorosa.. osea es el avatar de la Venganza.**

* * *

Shandris estaba furiosa. La Perra de Maiev le volvía a quitar una persona. Primero se había llevado a Jarold. Ahora tenía a Tyrande engatusada. Pero ella no iba a dejar que esa arpía lastime a su madre. La hiva a tener vigilada. No importa los días que se tendría que perder de sueño.

Había dormido poco y se había despertado temprano. Para vigilar la desde antes que se despierte. Pero cuando entro al living personal de Tyrande se encontró con Maiev vestida solo con su capa tomando de una taza. La Warden la miro y la saludo con la mano.

Shandris rechino sus dientes. Cómo es que se había despertado tan temprano después del desastres que hizo anoche. Estaba seguro que la habían escuchado gritar hasta afuera del palacio. Pero se tragó su furia, y hizo una sonrisa falsa. - **un gusto Warden. Cómo está tu hermano** -

Maiev puso mala cara. - **Ni se, ni me importa-** volvió a su taza. Su hermano la trataba como a un perro, solo iba por ella cuando no tenia algo mejor que hacer, o como excusa para escapar de sus responsabilidades. Pero cuando tenia algo mejor que hacer la abandonaba. Ella había decidido tratarlo de igual forma.

Shandris solo se enojan más aún. Jarold había pasado de ella porque su "hermanita lo necesitaba" y ella lo trataba como a un perro. Cambio de tema - **Pensaba que te gustaba tu armadura pesada.** \- dijo mirando el cuerpo de la Warden.

- **Tu madre se corrió sobre ella. Tiene unos gustos raros** \- ( _realmente era un seguro de parte de Tyrande para que Maiev no se valla. Pero volvamos a la Charla_ ) - **cuando lo hagas con ella ten cuidado y una armadura de repuesto** -

Shandris sonrió con ironía. - **cuando te piensas ir** \- "Perra". Pero se ahorró la última palabra.

Maiev revolvía su taza - **No me iré, voy a traer al resto de las vigilantes a Darmassus. Cuando dormí con Tyrande adentro, pude volver a soñar con Elune y me explico su plan. Aparte ya no quedan prisioneros. Los Illidaris fueron perdonados y los demás ejecutados o sellados. Los que aún se pueden mover no son muy peligrosos. Así que…** \- su discurso fue cortado por un portazo. Maiev se dió vuelta para ver qué Shandris se había ido a la habitación de Tyrande.

- **Mmm talvez es la falta de sueño… la verdad para qué preocuparme-** se levantó y rengeo a servirse otra raza. - **Maldición, de donde saco Tyrande tanta energía anoche** \- decía mientras se esforzaba para caminar.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación de Tyrande. Esta se encontraba aún en la cama, desnuda con una sonrisa de idiota por la noche pasada.

- **SE…** \- Shandris se tomó un momento para respirar. - **Se puedes saber qué pensaste cuando invitaste a las Vigilantes a Darmassus** \- Se notaban las venas marcadas en su frente

Tyrande se sentó en la cama, aún algo dormida. Por la expresión de su hija sabía que una respuesta como "Eluna lo dijo" haría que le explote una vena. - **sabes muy bien que las necesitamos. Nuestras capacidades de reconocimiento son desastrosas. Y hacen trabajo peores que el de los Illidaris sin ir sacrificando almas y diciendo "yo lo sacrifique todo, que has hecho tú" cada cinco pasos** -

Shandris se llevó una mano a la cara. Almenos tenía una respuesta con sentido. Pero se olvidaba de algo - **Madre.. ellas te odian. Ellas odian lo que hicimos con Darmassus. Ellas odian que seamos parte de la alianza y estoy en duda si odian también a los Wargen. No podemos confiar en ellas y bien sabes por qué. No importa que tú puedas perdonarlo todo. Ellas no pueden, su trabajo es precisamente no perdonar y les diste cosas para que no te perdonen.** -

Tyrande se sentía como golpeada. No era estúpida.. no tanto. Sabía que era su culpa. Por eso se esforzaba para repararlo. Acaricio las ojeras de su hija - **Shandris mi plan.. el de Elune va a cambiar completamente. Si las Vigilantes no están de nuestro lado, no solo fallara. Sino que nos lo impedirán y nos matarán. Entiendes?** -

Shandris trago saliva. - **Pero entonces esperemos un** **mejo…** -

Tyrande la cortó con un beso -no hay mejor momento y es hora que seas parte del plan.- **Con un leve empujón indicó a su hija que se arrodille. Donde la esperaba su pene firme** \- ahora recibirás la bendición de Elune, deberás transmitirla-

Shandris miro el pene de su madre con devoción. Siempre miraba a su madre con devoción. Ella la había adoptado cuando su familia murió hace milenios y la había cuidado desde entonces. Darle tal placer era un sueño hecho realidad. Cerró los ojos y con ternura se metió el pene de Tyrande en su boca. Sin esperar se puso a chuparlo y lamerlo mientras movía la cabeza.

Tyrande disfrutaba la devoción de su hija. Era como si la elfa se le fuera el alma en chupar su pene. Estiró su mano y acarició el pelo azulado de su hija. - **Siempre has sido tan devota. Por eso mereces saber que pasara. Nuestra sociedad ya no tendrá mas hombres solo Futas y mujeres.** -

Shandris seguía lamiendo el pene de Tyrande mientras la miraba a los ojos. Con su mano libre acariciaba las bolas buscando causar el máximo placer. Mientras digería las palabras de su madre.

- **Tu serás la segunda Futa y té encargadas de esparcir la bendición de Elune. Tienes que dárselas a todas las centinelas y decirles que se guarden el secreto. Me avisaras si alguna no se vuelve Futa. Entiendes?** -

Shandris asintió con la cabeza. Mientras seguía con su trabajo. Pero Tyrande necesitaba palabras, así que la abofeteó - **Entiendes?** \- Shandris se sacó el pene de la boca con algunos hilos de saliva. - **Si entiendo madre** \- enseguida volvió su atención a su "comida".

- **Ahora escucha bien. Sólo aquellas que Eluna elija serán posibles Madres, ellas y sus crías estarán bajo la protección de las Vigilantes. Por eso las necesitamos. Después convertiremos a los hombres. Entiendes por que Maiev se tiene que quedar?** -

Shandris asintió y esta vez con eso fue suficiente. Tyrande la tomo de la cabeza mientras se corría. - **Saborea la bendición de Elune hija** \- Shandris trago todo el esperma sin titubear.

Enseguida empezó a hacer efecto. Sentía como si Vagina le quemaba mientras se iba transformando lentamente en un pene. Fueron unos minutos de placentera agonía. Cuando volvió en sí se encontró con su madre semi-tirada en la cama ofreciéndole su redondo y afelpado trasero. - **ahora por tu devoción mereces tu recompensa** \- dijo Tyrande con dulce voz mientras meneaba su culo.

Shandria no dudo. Sentía como la bendición le daba un mayor apetito sexual. Enseguida se puso a lamer ese culo tan preciado. Su cerebro se fundía ante la idea de coger el ano de su amada madre. Nunca se hubiese imaginado algo así.

Luego de lubricarlos adecuadamente se levantó y empezó a penetrarlo. Sabía que su madre no era Virgen de ningún agujero, ella tampoco. Por lo que no tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. En ves de eso podía disfrutar de amasar el trasero de su madre. - **Tanto tiempo sentada y cabalgando te dió un culo hermosos madre. Lo que Malfurion se pierde** -

- **No hablemos de ese vago ahora. Hablemos de cómo vas a destrozar mi Culo. Con tu nueva Verga**.-

- **Voy a cogerme tu sagrado culo tanto que no te vas a poder sentar**. - Decía mientras empezaba a moverse. Por fin le iba a dar el placer y la atención que merecía.

Tyrande gemía mientras se movía junto a su hija adoptiva. Con una mezcla de morbo y orgullo. Al ver que su hija era toda una mujer y sabía cómo tratarla adecuadamente.

Shandris se avía puesto a besar el cuello de su madre mientras amasaba sus pechos. - **Madre.. me corro.. me corro** -

- **Si.. si lléname el culo con tu leche** -

- **Tyrande te amooo!** \- ambas se corrieron. Rellenando el Culo de la alta Sacerdotisa de leche. Y manchando las sábanas.

- **mi amor eres mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Tendremos un gran futuro. Sólo que la próxima quítate la armadura. No te parece?... No te parece?... Shandris?** \- Tyrande giro la cabeza para ver a su hija dormida en su espalda. No podía evitar verla tan tierna. Con mucho cuidado la descargo en la cama y la dejo para descansar.

* * *

Tyrande salió de su pieza. Para encontrarse. A Maiev tomando de una taza con otra servida alado. Le había preparado el desayuno? Enserio ya habían arreglado la cosa. Iba a tomarlo.

- **No es tullo. Es de Shandris** \- dijo Maiev sin dejar de mirar al balcón.

- **y desde cuándo te preocupas por ella?** -

- **Ahora somos aliadas y la pobre se que ve que no durmió. Creo que por mi culpa** -

Tyrande se sintió golpeada de nuevo - **se lo llevaré a la pieza entonces** \- dijo mientras se disponía a hacerlo. Aunque debía ver el lado positivo. Si las Vigilantes la odiaban solo y solo a ella quiere decir que tarde o temprano todos se arreglaría por completo. Sólo ella tenía que aguantar y lo haría por su pueblo. - **a si está durmiendo mi cama** -

- **Si me imagino con lo que escuche** -

- **Este si** \- Tyrande se sirvió algo para ella y se sentó junto a Maiev. - **ya le expliqué su papel y el de las centinelas en el Plan de Elune. Estás seguro que tus Warden aceptar su papel?** -

- **Espero que todas. Pero de segura algunas cuantas lo hacen por placer. Otras por deber. Algunas de seguro se resistirán.** \- tomó un sorbo de si vevida - **pero todas serán exelente madres y de seguro tendrán los partos sin mayores problemas**.-

- **Maiev.. perdón por reducirlas a este papel. Yo..** \- pero fue interrumpida por la risa de la Warden.

- **Tyrande no te das cuenta lo débil y estúpida que te has vuelto. Aún no entiendes el porqué de los papeles? Ustedes serán las machonas bestias que piensan con la cabeza equivocada y tendrán que hacer el trabajo duro. Mientras nosotras seremos las que criamos a la familia, a las nuevas generaciones. Nosotras tendremos las hijas. Piensas como un orco. Crees que seremos sus sacos de esperma. Pero no será así, ustedes serán las que nos laman los pies y rueguen por que llevemos a sus hijos. Ustedes son las indignas de ser madres** \- se tomó un silencio para que su compañera diguiera el mensaje. - **..Y… gracias. Siempre quise ver a mis hermanas con familias y con hijo.. o al menos disfrutando de la vida. Aparte que ahora defenderemos algo que vale algo no un montón de traidores y corruptos** \- había un leve rubor en la cara de Maiev.

Tyrande encontró adorable la actitud final de la Warden, era muy difícil ver su lado suave. Pero por las dudas no lo comento. - **ciertamente eres una madre adecuada. Elune no se confundía** -

* * *

 **O si "incesto" pero vamos no hay relación de sangre ni que una crié a la otra. Shandris fue adoptada ya adulta.**

 **La razón por que Maiev "perdone" a Tyrande es una mezcla de carnal y "Elune lo dijo". Pero que no quiero centrar el fanfic en eso.**

 **Para los ojos atentos la descripción física de Shandris viene en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Yenny: soy hombre. XD**

 **Me gustaría que esto tenga un contador de visitas. Se que hay mucha gente que Lee sin ponerlo en favoritos.**

 **O si Feliz año.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Maiev & Tyrande)

**Este capítulo no tiene Lemon. Así que si son de los que solo vienen por el Lemon Sorry.**

 **"Datos de antemano por el capitulo":**

 ***El Concepto de "escuela primaria" no existe en la sociedad de las elfas de la noche. Bueno talvez si, pero en mi fic no existe.**

 ***En este Fic Naisha va ser la Hija de Maiev.**

* * *

Maiev se encontraba en lo que era su nueva oficina. La habitación era sencilla, una alfombra roja que hacía de cama, un escritorio y una silla. Todo en un estilo espartano, al gusto de la Warden. Tyrande le había dado esta habitación del templo mientras mandaba a construir unas Barracas adecuadas.

Hace una semana de que Tyrande la había fecundado. Ahora estaba trabajando en que sus Vigilantes tengan todos lo necesario para vivir en Darmassus y para pasar a esta nueva etapa de su vida. Maiev sabía cómo ordenar a sus hermanas como tropas. Pero como madre era distinto. Tenía que pensar en la necesidad de las futuras niñas y hacía mucho que no se había encargado de una niña. Como hace un milenio. Ciertamente una niña no podía vivir en un entorno tan espartano como vivan. Maiev siempre creyó que la falta de opciones que le había dado a su hija, era lo que había ocasionado que siga sus sufridos pasos.

Eso es necesitaba crear un lugar donde las niñas pudieran relacionarse con todas las profesiones posibles así podrán elegir qué hacer con su vida. Pero a la vez las podrían vigilar para que crezcan sanas, educadas y fuertes. Sí eso sería lo mejor. Pero Maiev solo savia de guerra, necesitaría la ayuda de Tyrande.

* * *

Tyrande se encontraba en la oficina privada de Shandris. Usualmente estaría a la vista de su pueblo en una sala que sería similar a la sala del trono. Pero ahora tenía temas más íntimos que tratar. La habitación estaba decorada con diferentes armas militares, trofeos y plantas extrañas. Que la misma Shandris había obtenido cada uno.

Anarra, una de las centinelas estaba debajo del escritorio lamiendo la punta de su pene, para recibir su "bendición". Tyrande había estado muy ocupada, junto con Shandris, repartiendo la bendición de Eluna entre todas las centinelas. Tyrande acariciaba la cabeza de la elfa, a la mujer no le faltaba esmero, pero apenas podía tomar un pequeña parte de la enorme "bendición" que elune le había dado a Tyrande. En verdad casi ninguna podía tomarla en la boca. Mucho menos con sus otros agujeros. Eso la frustraba bastante, nunca se sentía 100% satisfecha, tendría que conseguirse un harem o tal ves entrenar a sus centinelas en usar completamente su garganta.

Ciertamente el Regalo que les habia dado Elune tambien habia aumentado su deseo sexua. Tyrande suponía que ahora tenia el apetito sexual de un hombre, o algo asi. Tan poco es que le molestara. Eso sí Shandris estaba trabajando en una forma de controlar este nuevo hambre. Cual podría ser la solución. Festivales, orgias, pijamadas con las compañeras de cuarto. Las posibilidades hacían agua la boca de Tyrande.

Entonces escuchó las vos de la Warden del otro lado de la puerta. Pidiendo permiso para pasar y después entrando en la sala. Tyrande no pudo evitar su alegría al ver a la única mujer capaz de tomarla completamente. Maiev estaba inexpresiva como siempre. Hizo un leve saludo militar antes de ponerse a hablar. - **Tyrande, estuve pensando tendremos que crear un lugar donde las niñas puedan conocer todas las profesiones. Algo así como...** \- No sabía exactamente como que, tenía que pensar. - **.. algo así como el templo, pero en vez de solo enseñar religión que se hable de todo, de carpintería, caza, cocina, arte, herreria** \- Entecerreo un poco los ojos pensando - **Ahora que lo pienso parecería más a un cuartel... Pero no tiene que tener un ambiente como el Cuartel, sino más como el templo algo relajo.** \- su voz se iba quebrando, dejando en claro que aun duraba de los detalles.

Tyrande encontraba encantador ver a Maiev dudar. La hacía ver más elfa, en vez de su actitud de mujer de piedra - **Si Maiev como cuando cuidamos huérfanos** \- Mientras acariciaba a la pobre Amarra.

Maiev se maldijo en sí misma como no se le ocurrió algo así como ejemplos. Ese si sería un buen inicio - **Si, pero tiene que ser mucho más grande. Piensa que los huérfanos son solo una parte de los niños, ahora tendremos que cuidar a todos. Aparte hay que pensar que cada Madre tendrá varias hijas-** Se tomó un momento para buscar las palabras - **no podemos crearlas en la... "escasez" que vivimos las Vigilantes-**

Tyrande sabía mucho más de asuntos civiles - **Mmm si. Deberíamos tener un lugar central de… recreacion Y luego varias casas aparte.-** pensó un rato - **NO. Tenemos que crear ese lugar como parte de la ciudad… si puede ser como los. AMARAA..**

 **Si, si sigue así querido..**

 **Ya casi ya casi…. Siiiii-**

Maiev miro confundida a la Tyrande un rato hasta se dió cuenta de lo obvio que estaba pasando. Miró con una mirada de desaprobación a la sacerdotisa.

Amaraa, saboreaba el esperma de Tyrande aún debajo de la mesa. Tyrande puso una sonrisa pícara. - **Perdón. Pero tengo necesidad Y como tú estás ocupada…-**

La mirada de Maiev seguía igual. - **Se supone que están de servicio.** -

Amaraa gemía debajo del escritorio mientras su cuerpo cambiaba por la gracia de Elune. Tyrande por su parte buscaba como responderle a Maiev. - **este, si.. pero.. genera.. desde que lo tengo… me da un enorme apetito sexual. A mi Y a todas. No podemos simplemente aguantar-**

Maiev seguía con la misma mirada - **pase diezmil años bajo tierra cuidando a los malditos. Haciendo misiones infernales. Aguantando me de ver el la luna o el sol, de sentir el viento. Dejando mis sueños de lado. Y tu no puedes aguantar ocho horas.-**

Tyrande se sentía acorralada, y habló antes de pensar - **Sí y por eso están tan locas y amargadas** \- Enseguida la Sacerdotisas se tapó la boca y se encogió. Estaba segura que iba a morir.

Maiev se quedó con la boca abierta y párpado - **Tienes razón** -

- **¿La tengo?** -

Hace unos años le hubiese arrancado la cara a quien discutiera sus métodos. Pero hace años cuando encontró la fuerza para perdonar encontró la fuerza para ver sus errores. Solo que se aseguraba de mantener esos cambias en, secreto. Tenía una fama que mantener - **Voy a pensar cómo solucionar su problema de disciplina** \- y sin mas se marcho.

Tyrande se quedó en la habitación si saber si esto era bueno o malo.

* * *

 **Elixir gracias por todo**

 **Voy a intentar subir un capitulo cada finde de semana.**


	5. Chapter 5 (Maiev & Tyrande)

**"Datos de antemano para el capítulo":**

 ***Cuando decimos la sala del Trono de Tyrande. Es solo por llamarla asi, osea tiene la misma función, pero Tyrande no es reina. Por lo que no hay un "trono".**

 ***Dalaran es una ciudad de magos.**

* * *

Tyrande se encontraba sentada al borde de su cama. Debajo Maiev le estaba haciendo una paja con sus pechos. Era una imagen interesante la Warden sin su pechera dejando ver sus firmes pechos adornados de cicatrices, pero con el resto de la armadura en su lugar. Maiev se movía a ritmo constante apretando sus pechos con sus garras. Tyrande por su parte gemía en voz baja. - **Maiev me ya casi… ya casi… me corro** -

Maiev se alejó apuntando la herramienta de Tyrande a sus pechos, manchando los de la blanca leche de la sacerdotisa. Se para en silencio, se quitó el casco, tomó el esperma con sus dedos y se lo comió. - **mmm… te estás poniendo más dulce.** \- La Warden volvió a un tono frío, mientras se iba ajustando la pechera - **Bueno, según nuestros cálculos con eso deberías poder mantenerte concentrada durante al menos unas horas y la promesa de más si te portas bien harían lo necesario para que estés atenta hasta la mitad del turno. Aunque el problema aún es lograr algo que las haga dudar hasta el turno completo** -

Tyrande respiraba aún algo agitada. - **Maiev…. como haces para hacer esto de forma tan fría. ¿Enserio no sientes nada cuando lo hacemos?** -

Maiev parpadeo - **Siento tu pene contra mis pechos** -

- **No me refiero a eso, ¿sientes algo por mi?… osea ¿que es esto para ti?** -

- **Si, decepción. Y esto es solo una prueba para lograr mantener concentradas tus tropas con el don que les dio Elune.** \- Se terminó de poner el casco - **Nos vemos en cuatro horas. A este ritmo las investigaciones terminará pronto** -

Tyrande bajo la mirada algo triste, pero la verdad es que a esta altura ya se había acostumbrado a esa actitud de parte de Maiev. La triste era por que aun tenia trabajar más para romper esa distancia entre ellas. La Warden se retiró y cada uno empezó su día

* * *

-cerca una de 4 horas mas tarde-

El día de Tyrande siguió sin inconvenientes mayores. Estuvo en la sala del trono escuchando los asuntos. No se distrajo con sus nuevas necesidades, en parte por la promesa de otro encuentro con Maiev, en parte porque la castigaría sino. Pero de todas formas el método de la Warden funcionaba. Las que no estaban tan tranquilas eran sus guaridas, las podía notar frotándose las piernas para resistir los impulsos.

Tyrande en más de una ocasión las había mandado a buscarle algo. Para que las pobres aprovechen y descarguen. Ciertamente tenían que buscar una forma de organizar este problema.. Pero era necesario que Maiev sea tan fría con ella. Osea las Warden también deben estar experimentando algo de seguro… si de seguro Maiev le mentía para mantener su fama… si seguro era eso.

- **... y con esos cambios los altonatos podremos soportar más, l a ausencia de magia. Entiende suma sacerdotisa** \- hablaba el archimago de los los altonatos.

O si el trabajo. Tyrande levanto la cabeza haciendo como que estaba prestando atención - **este… por que no van a mol.. a practicar su magia a dalaran... ya saben ahí encontraría mas arte mágica y mejores maestro ya sabe esas cosas.** \- realmente no le importaba mucho el tema… los altonatos era una parte de la sociedad que siempre traía problemas.

- **Este…. O si tiene razón. Con su permiso sacerdotisa me retiro.-**

Cuando el mago se fue dejo escapar un suspiro - **Que pesados que son** \- algunas de las guerdias rieron por lo bajo. Ya era el momento en que hacer una pausa para comer. Y de encontrarse con Maiev.

* * *

Maiev estaba terminando los detalles para que sus hermanas puedan vivir adecuadamente.

- **Cuando vamos a poder jugar con las centinela** \- dijo Naisha, la hija de Maiev, con tono juguetón.

- **Comporte, tienes que dar un ejemplo a tus hermanos** -

- **Pero señora siempre me gustaron las mujeres. No es justo que solo tú juegues con Tyrande todo el día. Mientras nosotras tenemos que  
estar en castidad**\- Naisha hacia un leve puchero.

-¿ **castidad? Pueden ir a divertirse cuando quieran. Yo solo estoy definiendo como será durante el horario. Luego tendremos que definir una forma de elegir pareja-**

- **Espera en el amor no hay reglas.. no puedes ponerle reglas a eso.-** Naisha le alteraba la idea.. Maiev podia hacer cosas muy locas cuando se obsesionaba.

- **No no no..-** Maiev se había dado cuenta lo que había dicho. No quería decir eso. **-no quiero ponerle reglas al amor.. pero son cosas como dies futa por cada Mujer. Y de seguro todas van a querer tener hijas… vamos a tener que tener varias hijas y de distintas padres-**

Naisha miro confundida a su madre. No terminaba de digerir la idea. - **entonces… este.. tiene sentido.. creo.. voy a pensarlo-** se retiró. Maiev sabía que después tendría que retocar ese tema, pero ahora tenía que seguir la investigación con Tyrande.

* * *

Tyrande ya se encontraba comiendo con Shandris. La teniente aprovechaba para integrar a su madre - **Así que el plan sería tener relaciones en los descansos? Suena.. divertido. Pero como aremos que se concentren el resto del día?-**

 **-De la misma forma que te aseguras que nadie se duerma en su puesto. Castigando a cada una que rompa la regla-** dijo Maiev mientras entraba, se quitaba el casto Y se iba desabrochando los pantalones. - **el problema es más sencillo de lo que parece. Te molesto Shandris?** -

- **la verdad si, creo que el sexo es en privada. Pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Como todas. Osea la idea va a terminar siendo orgías grupales en los descansos?-** Shandris siguió comiendo sin problema.

Maiev se sentó sobre la entrepierna de Tyrande - **Bueno van a ser comidas interesantes no lo creen?-** Dijo Tyrande con un tono cómico. Mientras deslizaba sus mano por el vientre de la Warden, acariciando su sicatrices.

Maiev contuvo un suspiro, sonrojándose al sentir las manos de la Sacerdotisa. Me dijo no seguir con su casco para ocultar sus expresión - **También van a ser largas, tal vez debamos pensar un cambio de horarios** \- haciendo como si no nada hubiera pasado.

Tyrande levantó la caderas de la Warden y apoyó la enorme polla que Elune le había dado contra el ano - **Mmm… podríamos tener dos horas para comer.. entonces serian cuatro horas de trabajo, dos de descanso y otras cuatro de trabajo en varios turnos. ¿Segura que prefieres por aquí?** \- Maiev simplemente asintió. Tyrande agarró las caderas de la Warden y empezó a bajarla. La Maiev dejaba salir un sordo gemido entre placer y dolor.

Shandris no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la escena que estaba presenciando - **Pero.. eso nos dejará muchos turnos, como unos 12, sera malo será difícil coordinar con un grupo que varíe tanto..** \- Tyrande aumentaba el ritmo haciendo que Maiev empiece a gemir - **...¿Porque tiene que ser por ahí? osea no es que me moleste, bueno si… pero haces mucho ruido** -

- **Perdon pero… no quiero que… el pene de caballo de Tyrande… pueda dañar al bebé** \- Decía Maiev mientras seguía montando el pene de la Sacerdotisa - **Después, pensaremos el tiempo** \- Tyrande por su parte se dedicaba a disfrutar de su pareja.

 **-Bueno… mejor salgo a hacer mi turno-** Shandris se levantó, mordiéndose el labio, con una pequeña tienda de campaña. Iba a tener que buscar una compañera para descargar después de ver esa imagen.

Los gritos de las Líderes se escucharon en el pasillo, durante unos minutos más.

* * *

-cerca una de 4 horas más tarde-

-... **Entonces. Si tenemos cuatro horas de trabajo, cuatro de descanso y cuatro de trabajo, luego cuatro más de descanso y finalmente ocho para dormir. Usualmente esto sería ineficiente para descansar ya que lo mejor sería descansar fuera del trabajo. Pero teniendo en cuenta la situación… sexual actual, estoy segura que estarán felices. De esta formas tendremos solo tres turnos intercalados en grupos de cuatro horas.** \- Naisha hablaba con los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dando un discurso. Shandris, Maiev y Tyrande escuchaban en silencio.

- **Podría funcionar** \- Tyrande hablaba de forma mas complaciente, más que una verdadera respuesta.

Shandris duraba de la idea. - **Pero no se si todos tienen ganas de pezar un rato. Con su compañeras. Durante los tiempo de Paz me refiero** \- Igual no estaba segura que las vigilante tengan una idea de la vida más allá de la orden

- **Bueno en teoría tendrían una horas para estar afuera.. Es mas podrían ir a comer a sus casas. En cierta forma será mejor si no viven demasiado lejos de la fortaleza. Personalmente me hubiese gustado comer más seguido con mi madre** \- Tyrande miro a Maiev, está miraba para otro lado.

Shandris ahora estaba segura que las Vigilante tenían idea de una vida más allá de la orden - **Bueno podemos probar. Seguramente las centinelas están muy complacidas con lo del sexo en el trabajo.** -

Tyrande tome a Maiev por la cintura - **Bueno con este tema resuelto, nos retiramos… a terminar nuestros experimentos** \- decía empujando levemente a la Warden. Maiev la miro con una cara de confusión, pero luego se inclino de hombros y le siguió el juego. Era justo ambas puedan tomar la iniciativa.

Así las líderes se fueron dejando a sus dos segundos al mando, solas. Shandris miro a Naisha un rato - **Buenos tienes planes para hoy a la noche** -

- **Al fin preguntas. Conoces algún lugar decente para comer en la ciudad** -

* * *

Tyrande tomaba en forma misionera a la Warden. Sobre la cama de la sacerdotisa - **Enserio no sientes nada hacia mi, no disfrutas esto.** -

Maiev gemía mientras sus pechos rebotaban al compás de las embestidas - **Los disfruto… pero es solo sexo** \- Tomo a la sacerdotisa por la cara y beso su cuello.

Tyrande dio un pequeño gemido, al sentir los labios de la Warden. - **Bueno me tendré que contentar con eso. ¿Almenos puedes dormir la noche conmigo?** \- Mientras subía el ritmo

Maiev sonrió mientras la abrazaba con fuerza - **No. Ahora emvisteme mas mas fuerte que ya me corro.** -

* * *

 **Si en el capítulo dos Tyrande hace un truco, con ayuda de su diosa para que Maiev duerme con ella. Pero no es algo que pueda hacer todas las noches.**


	6. Chapter 6 (Naisha)

**Repito esto por si alguien aún se pregunta. La idea de por que "perdonan" a Tyrande. Es pornque Eluna lo dijo. Si es una escusa muy pobre. Pero la del Wow es casi la misma xD**

 **Voy a tomarme la libertad de revivir algunos PJ para usar de "relleno".**

 **Otra cosa. Por las dudas recuerdo. Todas centinelas son Futas, todas las Vigilantes son mujeres (osea no futa)**

* * *

Naisha se despertó, se levantó de la alfombra que usaba de cama. La luz del sol aún filtraba por la puerta. Se había despertado temprano según las costumbres nocturnas de los elfos de la noche.

La elfa estiró su cuerpo, para terminar de despertarse. Se tomó un momento para peinar su corto y oscuro pelo. Guardo sus ropas de dormir y cubrió su atlético cuerpo con su armadura. Era un complejo sistema de placas y cuero. Decorada con una especie de túnica que cubría sus pies y la característica cola de caballo de las vigilantes.

Fue al comedor a buscar su desayuno y se puso a comer. Pensar todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta aquí. Era la hija de Maiev. Era muy joven unos 1500 años, mientras que la Mayoría de las elfas superaba, los 10000. Lo que la llevó a tener una infancia donde apenas podría ver a su Madré que siempre estaba trabajando. No se quejaba su Madre hacía lo imposible para esta presente, aunque no era suficiente. Aparte tampoco tenía amigos de su edad. Sus únicos amigos eran las lechuzas y su sombra.

Cuando tuvo edad suficiente logró entrar en los túmulos donde trabajaban las Vigilantes. Ahí no había viento, ni aves, sol, luna, luz, o plantas. Era un lugar completamente estéril y básico, pero ahí estaba su madre y para una niña era más que suficiente.

Cuando finalmente pudo entrar en las filas de las Vigilantes, su madre le metió todas las trabas que pudo. Pero ella había resistido y lograr el puesto que se merecía.

Después todo había ido bien hasta que la legión volvió y Tyrande tuvo la genial idea de asesinar a sus hermanas para liberar a Illidian que enseguida diría que no era de fiar y exilarlo.

Luego Illidian destruyó varias aldeas haciendo que con las Vigilantes lo persigan. Lo que terminó con ella bario metros bajo tierra. Cuatro años paso en esas curvas. Sin luz y rodeados de enemigos. Fueron difíciles. Pero ya estaba acostumbrada a cosas similares por su trabajo.

Finalmente hace cuatro meses empezó esta locura del plan de Eluna. No estaba segura si confiar en esto, sobre todos en Tyrande. Pero era una oportunidad de ver a sus hermanas felices y no la iba a desaprovechar.

Aparte tenía otros beneficios. Naisha levantó la mirada para guiñar el ojo a dos centinelas que la estaban ojeando desde que llegó. Las centinelas se habían vuelto más grandes… no las Futas eran las que se habían vuelto más grande en estos últimos meses. Habían crecido aproximadamente una cabeza. No solo eso sus masa muscular había aumentado. Las mujeres por su parte habían visto sus caderas y pechos aumentados, aparte de un aumento de su flexibilidad. Maiev le había dicho que seguro era parte de la magia de Elune, que las preparaba a las mujeres para ser mejores madres y a las Futas para ser mejores carnes de cañón. Naisha no se quejaba de un cuerpo más femenino.

El sistema de turno original tuvo un pequeño error. Se necesitaba seis turnos superpuestos. En vez de tres. Lo que hacía que cada comida era a la vez desayuno, almuerzo y cena. También el sistema generaba pequeñas orgías… es más algunas hacían ambas a la vez. Naisha preferís primero digerir, pero cada una tiene sus gustos.

Una vez terminó de comer la elfa se dirigió a las dos centinelas, con un paso lento moviendo sus caderas.- **Amara, Raene como estuvo su turno** \- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara **,** mientras se apoyaba con las manos en una mesa sacando para afuera su trasero. Ciertamente hace cuatro meses nunca se imaginaría en una situación así. Pero no se quejaba.

- **Bien. Aunque aún Neva es bastante bruta en los entrenamientos. Por lo menos ahora te pregunta si estás bien después de dejarte por el suelo-** Contesto Amarra con una sonrisa. Reane por su parte fue por su postres. Con cuidado bajó los pantalones de Naisha, dejando al descubierto su enorme trasero, era más grande que el de Maiev, casi como el de Tyrande. Aunque algo más blando que el de su madre. Producto de los horas de entrenamiento y de montar a su tigre de guerra. Raene junto sus manos en una oración - **Gracias por la comida madre Elune** \- antes de tomar ambas empongonsas nalgas y empezar a lamer, la entrepierna de la elfa.

Naisha suspiraba - **Kyaaa… tengale paciencia a Nava.. tuvo una infancia difícil… sus padres murieron... ella tenía que ser ruda… Raene. Como eres tan buena con la lengua.-** Raene le respondió con una palmada en ese tierno culo.

 **-ella hacia esto desde hace milenios. Sobre Nava lo se y eso me excita** \- el comentario recibió una mala mirada de Naisha y incluso de Raene. - **Me refiero que me excita que sea ruda. No que tenga una infancia difícil-** decía con algo de vergüenza en su rostro.- **preguntó si quería llevar un hijo mío-** volvió a mirar a Naisha. - **Tu ya has pensado en con quién tener hijos.. o algún plan para. Que las Warden se hablan a nosotras?-**

Naisha se en encontraba roja como un tomate por el trabajo de Raene. Cuando escucho la pregunta. De inmediato le dió una bofetada a Amarra. Todos el comedor se giró a ver qué pasaba. Pero como no hubo más violencia siguieron en lo suelo.

El tono de Naisha era severo - **no es un juego. Criar niñas no es un juego. No vamos a poner reglas para eso. Si lo quieren se lo tiene que ganar por su cuenta.** \- luego volvió a un tono más amable. - **Aunque hay planes para que mis hermanos sean más abiertas a tener varias parejas… ya sabes cómo hay como cinco futas por cada mujer. Pero igual te lo vas a tener que ganar.-**

Amarra se frotaba el cachete golpeado, mientras se mordía el labio. Definitivamente le gustan rudas. - **Con permiso** \- Tomó a Naisha de la cara y le planto un beso en la boca. - **me permites servirte el postre?-**

 **-Claro, También el de Raene. Tengo una tarde larga y necesito comida-** dijo Naisha en tono juguetón antes de abrir la boca y cerrar los ojos. Amarra la tomó de la cabeza y entró en la boca de la elfa. Mientras Raene se paraba tomándola por la cintura antes de entrar. Juntas empezaron a entrar y salir de la elfa. Realizando la antigua banda trivial.

Naisha jugaba con su lengua mientras la embestía por ambos lados. Sentía todos su cuerpo retorcerse con cada embestida. Era definitivamente un despertar mucho mejor que los que tenía hace cuatro meses.

- **Naisha… mejoraste mucho con esa lengua tuya.-**

 **-Y está cada día más sabrosa. De lo que se pierden los hombres. Quieres probarla Amarra?-** Amarra beso a Raene compartiendo lo que quedan de los jugos de Naisha.

Así siguieron las dos futas elfas hasta correrse dentro de Naisha. La elfa recibió las cargas con gusto. Tomándose su tiempo para saborear la que tenía en la boca, ante las miradas lujuriosa de sus compañeras. - **Delicioso aunque tiene que ser más dulce para ser un postre. ¿no creen?** \- dijo con tono juguetón. Luego se llevó la mano a su trasero, su vagina goteaba con esperma - **Chicas, ustedes terminan de trabajar ya, pero yo recién inició tengo que estar limpia** \- Raene enseguida se puso a lamer la vagina de Naisha hasta Legaria limpia. Luego la volvió a vestir, no sin antes aprovechar y besar el firme culo de la Vigilante.

- **Limpia y lista para iniciar el día** \- dijo Raene dando una bofetada a ese trasero firme.

- **Nos vemos mañana, que te sea leve-**

 **-Igualmente. Descanses bien Chicas-**

* * *

El trabajo de Naisha en tiempo de paz era velar por sus hermanas y ahora también por las Centinelas, ella adoraba su trabajo y a sus Hermanas. Su gran devoción al cuidado de ás le había ganado una alta estima en ambos grupos en general.

Las cosas últimamente eran tranquilas. Había tenido incidentes al inicio. Incidentes graves, casi llevados a las armas. Pues ambos grupos se veían entre sí como traidoras, a raíz del "error" de Tyrande. Pero con el tiempo y la buena voluntad se soluciono ya que ambos grupos amaban a sus líderes y estaban dispuesto a intentarlo si ellas se lo podían.

El segundo grupo de problema en su trabajo fue con las nuevas Futas. Según parecía no solo se volvían sexualmente más activa, sino tenía un gran deseo por las mujeres "normales". Esto hizo que varias decidan no esperar y tener relaciones en tiempo laboral. Esto estaba mal muy mal. Naisha tuvo que encontrarla y castigarlas a la vieja usanza y en público para que no se repita. Tuvo ayuda de Shandris. Pero la verdad es que moler a golpes a una hermana no es nada divertido, ni bueno para la moral general.

Pero ahora los problema son cosas fáciles. Alguien que coquetea de más. Alguna muy atrevida. Cosas menores. El último problema, grave fue cuando un grupo quiso armaduras más "amazónicas" ósea "ropa interior brindada" que según ellas subirá la moral y confundiría a los enemigos. Finalmente tuvo que hacer un duelo contra sus armaduras para mostrarle que esas armaduras "amazónicas" no sirven de armadura. Por suerte otra vez había tenido ayuda de Shandris. La elfa había sido muy útil.

* * *

Como sea había pasado medio día y no había habido inconveniente. Aún así tendría que darle su informe a Maiev. Naisha se dirigió al comedor privado de Tyrande. Realmente no le gustaba del todo la idea de un comedor privado. Osea las alejaba demasiado de sus otras hermanas. Pero tampoco es que le molestase.

En la mesa estaban Tyrande, Maiev, Shandris y ella, Naisha. Maiev mostraba una linda pansa de cuatro meses y no llevaba gran parte de la armadura. La joven elfa se puso a hablar.. bueno de nada. Todo estaba en orden. Luego tomó la palabra Shandris. - **Estado pensando. Ahora que somos futas y mujeres. Y somos mucho más futas que mujeres, que dijeron que las mujeres tendrán que tener hijos de varios padres. ¿no va a ver mas parejas o casamiento?-**

Tyrande se tomó unos segundos y respondió. Con seguridad y calma. Propiedades de una líder que inspira confianza - **Primero, nadie está obligado a tener hijos. Solo que sería lo mejor. Sobre los casamiento van a seguir estando. Solo que no van a condicionar la vida sexual y la descendencia. Eso sí todos los padres van a tener que hacerse responsable de su descendencia. ¿Tú qué opinas Maiev?-**

Maiev bajo un segundo su taza. - **Esta charla es una perdida de tiempo-** volvió a tomar otro sorbo - **pero suponiendo que es parte del orden civil y las costumbre tendrá que seguir estando-** volvió a su comida como si fuera lo de menos.

 **-Este… bueno. Mejor yo me encargo de estos asuntos. De todas formas seguirán estando.-** Tyrande respondió con una mirada de reproche a la Warden, que está ignoro.

En el medio de la charla. Naisha noto que Shandris empezó a masajear su pierna. Esto era raro, si quería estar con ella porque no se lo pedía y ya? Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar algo. - **Eso me recuerda. Nuestras hermanas aún no son tan abiertas a las tener descendencia. Planeas hacer algo-**

Tyrande estaba por hablar, algo sobre el respeto y dar tiempo. Pero Maiev la interrumpió. - **Haremos distintos festivales-**

Tyrande volvió a mirarla mal - **No las puedes obligará tener hijos-**

Maiev bajo su taza - **No lo haré. Solo lo voy a sugerir con festivales. Algunas aceptaran. Otra sentirá que es su deber. De todas formas nadie se verá obligada qué es lo que importa-** terminó su comida y puso los cubiertos a un costado.

Tyrande tartamudeo un poco **-Bueno… está bien? Avísame cuando sean-** mientras la mano de Shandris era más traviesa. Acariciando por adentro la pierna de Naisha. Ella apenas lo sentía por su armadura. Pero le generaba una mezcla de ve vergüenza y excitación. ¿Por qué no la tomaba y ya?

Mientras Maiev se decía de sus pantalones y se disponía a Montar el Gran pene de Tyrande. - **Cuidado con el bebé** \- Tyrande solo se mordía los labios mientras entraba en el ano de la Warden. No sin antes besar el vientre de esta.

Pero Shandris simplemente se arrimo a Nisha y la abrazo junto a ella mientras miraba el espectáculo. Solo haciéndole algunas caricias y mimos. Pero sin buscarla sexualmente. Naisha estaba confundida y cuando la comida a cabo. Por primera ves ella se sentía caliente.

* * *

La siguiente parte del día de Trabajo de Naisha siguió sin problemas. Excepto la calentura que le había dejado Shandris. Tuvo que retar a Neva para que sea menos bruta. Comprobar suministro. Paso un rato, viendo que las lechuzas sartén bien. Todo segun la rutina. Pero aún no se podía sacará a Shandris de la cabeza. Era linda y la ayudaba todo el tiempo. Tal vez era la indicada para ser el "padre" de su primera hija. Tenía que pensarlo.

Finalmente terminó su día. Fue a comer al comedor general. A estas horas había un espectáculo. Cordana. La elfa había sido corrupta por los enemigos y atacado a sus hermanas. Cuando la salvaron se sintió culpable y siempre había buscado como pagar su error. Eso, más la nueva situación, había llevado a que use su "cuerpo" para aliviar lo más posible a sus compañeras. En el este momento tenía la cara hundida en de una de las Vigilantes, mientras pajeaba a dos centinelas. Naisha podía ver su culo y su espalda llena de Esperma. No hay que aclarar que fue una de las primeras en embarazarse. Naisha se preocuparia que Cordana se sentía muy culpable o algo, pero empezaba a creer que era solo una excusa para tener más sexo. Por lo que la joven elfa se dedicó a comer y mirar el espectáculo.

Estaba considerando seriamente unirse a Cordana. Cuando sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Shandris, Naisha no pudo evitar sonreír, se lo iba a pedir. Pero Shandris habló antes -¿ **Serias mi novia?** \- dijo sacando una pulsera entre sus ropas.

Naisha se quedó sin palabras. No.. no entendía que era lo que quería decir… osea de que varía una novia ahora que el sexo era tan fácil. Shandris siguió - **Yo no quiero simplemente acostarme contigo. Quiero despertar contigo, compartir las comidas, las alegrías y las penas… Tengo que ser sincera, cuando te ví la primera ves eras como un segundo premio ya que tu tío no bola. Pero con el tiempo cuenta que me gusta estar contigo, no solo tener sexo. Sino estar contigo. Por favor ¿serías mi novia?-** el tono era de suplica, hasta con una lágrimas en los ojos de Shandris.

Naisha no podía procesar toda la información. Claro tenía sentido.. pero ella no solía pensar en esas cosas.. tal vez… - **Si** \- Salto abrazando el cuello de Shandris. - **Sí quiero** \- tomó a su novia de la cara y la beso.

Shandris estaba roja como un tomate y la sonrisa no le cabía en la cara. - **Vayamos a un lugar más privado** -

* * *

Ambas elfas se encontraban en los techos del palacio y sin sus armaduras, vestidas con sus ropas civiles. Desde aquí se podían ver toda la ciudad y el ozean alrededor. Una vista hermosa. Naisha estaba abrazada a Shandris. - **Sabes cuando dijistes un lugar más privado pensé que iríamos a tu cuarto. Y haríamos.. tu sabes. Como a ustedes les cuesta contenerse y esas cosas-**

Shandris sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo. - **Si estoy contigo no necesito contenerme. Aparte ya tendremos tiempo** -

- **La semana que viene estaré en mis días. Quiero.. que seas el "padre" de mi primer hija-**

Shandris se sonrojo y beso a Naisha - **Para mi será un placer-** luego empezó a besar el cuello de la elfa.

- **Si bueno voy a tener que hacerlo solo contigo durante una semana. Más te vale tener aguante-** dijo con una ricita.

Shandris seguía bajando por los pechos de su novia. - **Las demás se pondrán celosas** -

- **Si..** \- respondió en un gemido.

Shandris acostó a su novia boca arriba y empezó a besar su abdomen, bajando hasta su entera pierna. Con los dientes bajo los pantalones de Naisha y se puso a besarle la clítoris.

Naisha se mordía un dedo para no gemir. Mientras Shandris seguía besando y explorando con la lengua. Naisha le acariciaba la cabeza.

Finalmente Naisha llegó a su límite. Sus piernas se retorcieron mientras ahogaba un grito. Shandris por su parte bebía los jugos de su novia. - **Deliciosa. Y aún más tierna tu cara** \- Naisha la miraba sonrojada con una cara de placer.

- **Vamos antes de que Tyrande se de cuenta** \- Shandeis abrazo a su novia y fueron a su cuarto.

* * *

 **Naisha va salir en legión…. Y puede que la matemos T.T.**

 **Bueno perdí mi apuesta su pelo es negro. Si dice rosa en alguna parte del fic después la cambio.**


	7. Chapter 7 (¿un poco de todos?)

**Bueno. Creo que esto está llegando a su fin. Estimo cuatro capítulos o menos.**

 **Hoy nos toca un capítulo corto y sin lemon.**

* * *

El plan seguía su curso. Casi todo ya estaba en su lugar. Pero aún faltaba algunos detalles. Maiev acarició su abultado vientre. - **Cuando llegues mi amor todo va a estar listo** -

Mañana iba a organizar el primer "festival de apareamiento" y aún no tenía un nombre decente.. bueno igualmente aún no sería oficialmente un festival ya que sería a puertas cerradas y solo en el ejército. Pero sí todo sale bien. Cuando abriran las puertas y repartan el don de Elune entre toda la población. Ahí sí serían festivales entre todos.

Pero basta de pensar en el futuro. El punto era el ahora. Las Vigilantes tenían alta sincronía en su ovulación y una precisión de un reloj. Por eso les era fácil saber sus días seguros y no, con relativa exactitud. Nunca supo bien cómo es que esto había pasado. Algunos druidas decían que era por tan cerrada que llevaban. Lo que sí sabía era que el don de Elune había afinado este sistema.

Esto así fácil el festival. Solo se tenía que hacer durante los días en que eran fértiles. El otro tema del festival, era la "competencias" y los "premios". Los festivales serían una competencia de algún tipo, este caso combate, donde los que ganen podrán tener una hija con alguna de las mujeres fértiles. Una especie de ritual de apareamiento animal.. pero con algunas reglas escritas.

Para esto se necesitaba mujeres fértiles que hagan de "premio". Pero Maiev no iba a obligar a nadie. No almenos de forma directa. Ella habló del festival entre sus hermanas y dijo que "quien quisiera podría participar" confiaba que más de una se uniera, con la promesa con tener una hija con la más fuertes de la Centinelas. O en el peor de los casos por un centímiento de deber

El otro tema era la cantidad de "competidoras". Estaba segura que no faltaría voluntarias, el problema era que sobren. Aunque contaba que Naisha y Shandris se encargarán de organizar el sistema de eliminación.

El último problema era que al final de todos, las parejas se rechacen. Había pensado en usar altas cantidades alcohol o afrodisíaco para estar seguro que todo funcione. ¿pero eso estaría bien? Maiev se encontraba en esta dura moral, mientras veía si tenía una mejor idea.

Tyrande entró en la oficina - **que bien se llevan las niñas ¿no?** \- Maiev la ignoro. - **en que piensas** -

Maiev levantó la vista - **Que pasa si después del festival las cosas simplemente no funcionan** -

- **¿Qué cosas podrían no funcionar? Es un torneo es fácil de organizar** -

Maiev se contuvo para no golpearse la frente. Podía ser que nunca se daba cuenta del problema. - **No. Me refiero a si las parejas no se gustan y eso, cosa del amor-**

 **-Maiev, ¿yo te gusto? Y igual lo nuestro salió bien.. bueno no bien cómo me gustaría a mí. Pero nuestra niña está creciendo-** acarició el vientre de la Warden. - **Todos va a salir bien** -

Maiev no le creía. Pero necesitaba una palabras de aliento. Solo le quedaba confiar.

* * *

Shandris se encontraba en terminando de anotar unos números y de hacer los preparativos del torneo. Tenía que ver cuántas faces sería y cuánto duraría. Para que quepa en un día. Iba a necesitar varios referís.

Naisha por su parte tenía una tarea algo más difícil. Discutir con Nava. - **No Nava no puedes. Cambiar las reglas a tu antojo** -

- **Es mi cuerpo mis reglas** -

- **No estás obligada a participar** -

- **Pero yo quiero participar, yo quiero competir** -

- **Ya te dije que solo pueden competir las Futa** -

- **Eso es machi… Futismo-**

 **-Esa palabra nisiquiera existe, ve a dormir-**

 **-pero cómo voy a saber si el "padre" es fuerte sin pelar contra el. Tú no eres la única que puede concierto a su amor ideal-**

 **-ya te pelaste con todo el mundo. Por favor-**

Y la cosa seguía y seguía por horas. Shandris agradecida que le hubiese tocado la parte fácil. Solo esperaba que no le afecte a su Naisha.

* * *

Finalmente era el día del torneo. Tyrande estaba sentada cómodamente en un palco. Con su sonrisa imperturbable como si todo fuese a salir bien por decreto a su lado con un crecido biente. Se esforzaba para mantener la calma y no morderse los dientes. Shandris revisaba los papeles y que la competencia se hiciese en orden. Naisha descansaba a su lado, agradecida que Nava había dejado de molestar.

Las "mujeres fértiles" miraban la competencia. Algunas en sus armaduras, otras con ropas civiles. Todas ojeando a las posibles padres. Las que no participaban también miraba, pero con fines de entretenimiento.

Amaraa, se preparaba para pelar. Esta era la oportunidad de tener a Nava en sus manos. Lo había intentado durante días. Pero Nava estaba muy ocupada "siendo la más fuerte" para darse cuenta. Pero con este festival no tendría "escape".

* * *

Las eliminatorias avanzaron sin problemas. Más que una de las preferidas se puso a descargar la "frustración" con los culos de sus compañeras frutas. Pero no hubo incidentes importantes. Más que alguien alguna herida en el cuadrilátero. Las que seguían en competencia respiraban tranquilas, sabían que a esta altura habrá "premio" para todas, aunque sabían que si dejaban ahora de seguro las Warden no las verían atractivas. Aunque se notaba un aire más tranquilo en las peleas. Solo Raene dejó la competencia. Pero era porque había tenido que pelar dos rondas con un brazo roto. Había dado todo de si y eso las Warden lo encontraban atractivo. Raene ahora se encontraba recibiendo su premio en una habitación privada.

Solo una competidora seguía siendo violenta, Kyara, Y esto no era lo único raro en ella. Shandris sospechaba algo en recordaba y no tenía esa actitud. Pero prefería no comentar nada. No quería poner más Nerviosa s Maiev. De lejos parecía tranquila, de cerca se podía oír crujir la silla de lo tensa que estaba.

* * *

La competencia lentamente llegaba a su fin. Era la última pela. Kyara contra Amaraa. Naisha miraba con algo de curiosidad. El estilo de Kyara le gustaba, no recordaba que pele tan bien. Pero quería que gana Amaraa, a ver si con eso llamaba la atención de Nava.

La pela se mantenía pareja y interesante. Ninguna de las dos se confiaban y cada una buscaba el punto débil de labores. Naisha desde comodidad ya los había visto, estaba casi segura que Kyara ganaría. Era una lástima. Entonces siento la mano de Shandris en el hombro y le dijo algo al oído.

Naisha frunció el ceño enseguida. Por qué tenía que ser tan terca. Se escudo para salir del palco.

Debajo en la arena Nava haciéndose pasar por Kyara tenía una ligera ventaja. Pero cuando parecía que estaba por gabar. Amaraa cambio de táctica y la derribó. Como hacía en los entrenamientos.

- **Nava. Siempre.. cometes el mismo error** \- Dijo Amaraa mientras recuoraba el aliento. - **Siempre.. te paras muy adelante en… tus estocadas. Bueno tengo que reclamar mi premio** \- Nava miraba al suelo avergonzado, había quedado coma una idiota. - **Bueno… ¿quieres tener a mi hija?** -

Nava la miró sorprendida, tenía una mezcla de emociones extrañas. - **Si cla…** \- pero no tuvo tiempo para decir más o ordenar sus emociones. Una Naisha furiosa venís a castigarlas por su falta.

* * *

-Día siguiente-

Las cosas habían terminado relativamente bien. Aunque habían decidido que Maiev se tome libre hasta dar a luz. Tanta tensión le iba a hacer mal a ella y al bebé.

Nava y Amaraa tendrían una hija. Pero hasta ese día Nava se dedicaría a barrer. Aún no sabían si serían pareja de verdad o solo tendrían la hija. En general las demás parejas se habían unido solo para tener la hija y nada más.

Kyara por su parte, seguía en su misión en la frontera y no se enteró de nada.

* * *

 **Elixir no me entendiste... y no es tu culpa del todo. Todos estos pj son de Un Juego. (Spoiler del Wow) Naisha parece que sera una de los jefes a "matar" en el juego. Espero que sea uno de los jefes que no matas, que la tomas pricionera o algo. No aun no hay datos de por que te pelas con ella.**

 **Yo no la mataría. Menos aun siendo que prácticamente la resusite XD**

 **Este mes voy a bajar el ritmo de publicaciones.. por los finales. Si veen que púbico rápido es que aprobé XD**


	8. Chapter 8 (Malfurion Tyrande)

**Último capítulo mejor dicho. Me tarde tanto porque…Finales. Si alguien le importa pase todos.**

 **Ciertamente hay un error con el ritmo de embarazos… esté… magia de Elune.. fin.**

'Ya solo faltan dos fases para terminar con el deseo de Elune. La sociedad de mujeres estaba funcionado dentro de un ambiente controlado.

Demostraba un atento de desempleo y una mejor crianza. Con algo de tiempo recuperarán los 10.000 años que perdieron gracias al imbécil de Malfurion. Pero antes de poder usarla en toda la sociedad debían asegurarse que había un lugar para los inutiles de los hombres. Si el experimento sale bien…"

Maiev hizo un bollo con el papel con y enojada lo tiró, sobre una pila de intentos fallidos. No encontraba forma de hacer que sus emociones escriban por ella. Tenía que permanecer imparcial en esto. Era solo un registro. No podía parecer que eran un montón de lesbianas locas, esto era algo más. Era el plan de su diosa. Tomó otro papel y volvió a escribir.

Tyrande entró en la sala con su sonrisa de todos estaba bien. Maiev ya no la veía como una mueca estúpida. Ahora era solo un malgasto de energía. Tyrande por su parte había crecido mucho más en su afecto por la Warden. - **¿No has pensado en decorar un poco este lugar? Parece un cementerio** -

Maiev ni levantó la vista. Siguió escribiendo. - **No. Ni tengo tiempo** \- La oficina era nueva. Habían terminado de ampliar los cuarteles para que haya espacio cómodo para vigilantes y centinelas. Aunque para la Warden le parecía igual. La oficina estaba vacía excepto por el escritorio. A una versión exagerada del estilo Espartano. Parecía tener menos de lo indispensable.

Tyrande tomó uno de los papeles arrugados, Sabía que si preguntaba a Maiev de seguro la ignoraria. Lo estiro y lo leyó. - **¿no estás decidida por cómo insultar lo suficiente a Malfurion? Sabes que de todas formas será recordado por quien nos quitó la inmortalidad. ¿no?** -

Maiev levantó la vista. - **No. Se olvidaran de eso como de todo. Han vuelto a nuestra sociedad una bola de estúpidos. Por eso ELUNE. Decidió que nosotros somos las que criamos y ustedes solo aportan la semilla** -

Tyrande se sintió golpeada… pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso de Maiev. Hacia meses que le daba igual. - **auch. Has estado mejorando con tus insultos. Aunque deberias está feliz. Hoy es un gran dia para ti. ¿no? Se cuanto te gusta la venganza. Y podrás cobrar unas cuantas de mi esposo.** \- La suma sacerdotisa terminó la frase con una sonrisa burlona.

Maiev suspiro. - **realmente me gustaría hacerle más… pero bueno es la decisión de Elune. Aparte así vas a dejarme de molestarme un rato y volver con tu esposa.** \- se levantó del asiento y se cubrió con su capa. Su gran pasa sobresalía, ya faltaban pocos meses. No bestia más de forma militar, no entraba en la armadura. En su lugar usaba un vestido negro de y sacerdotisa - **¿vamos?** -

Ambas salieron de la oficina. Ahora la pensativa era Tyrande. ¿Después de todo esto Maiev la seguía viendo como una molestia?¿una carga que deshacer? Tenía la esperanza que a esta altura la viera como una compañera.

En el medio del bosque de estaba preparando un ritual. Había varias sacerdotisa reunidas. Adoraban tanto la luz y la sombra como parte de un todo. No como enemigos. En el medio del ritual había un hombre barbudo, con alas de pollo, botas de oso, cuerno de siervos y dormido. El gran Malfurion. Esposo de Tyrande y el cual se pasó durmiendo y abandonando a su pueblo para seguir sus artes druídicas durante… digamos todos su vida. De cierta forma era muy similar a su hermano. Pero no es momento de hablar de sus errores.

Hoy sería el primero para un gran paso. Con el poder de Elune Tyrande lo volvería una mujer. De esta forma no exiliaron a los hombres sino que los incluirían en su futuro. Nunca fue el plan de Tyrande o de Maiev echar a los machos su raza. Posiblemente Maiev no lo hubieran aceptado aunque lo pida su misma diosa. Por eso era vital que esto salga bien.

Tyrande encabezada el ritual. Como símbolo de la luz de Elune, su magia ayudaría a que Malfurion cambie. Maiev su sombra solo acompañaba, su magia en cambio se asegurará de que se acostumbre al cambio. Aunque ella prefería dejarlo sufrir el trastorno de este.

El ritual fue sencillo, una haz de luz se canalizó desde el cielo a las sacerdotisas de la luz. Estas las canalizaron en Tyrande y luego fue al cuerpo dormido de Malfurion. Las de las sombras hicieron algo similar solo que estás atraían su elemento del aire mismo. El cuerpo del druida brillo con una luz plateada durante un rato y luego se apagó. Nada demasiado impresionante. Malfurion seguía durmiendo. - **¿listo?** \- pregunto Maiev. - **listo** \- respondió Tyrande. - **en unos días se terminará la transformación** -

Malfurion despertó unos días más tarde. Se sentía extraño. Se llevó una mano a la barba y noto que no estaba. Debió ser alguna broma pesada pensó. Se levantó y sentía su pecho más pesado. Debe ser la vejez dijo. El druida camino y se vio en un estanque. Ahí noto el cambio.. ya no era EL druida era LA druida. Su barba había sido reemplazada por una larga cabellera. Tenía dos enormes pechos y anchas caderas, algo de grasa en la panza. Parecía una especia de Venus Troll. De esa gorditas que representan la fertilidad. Pego un grito de horror. Habría bien grandes sus ojos y su boca y Salió corriendo aterrada a buscar a Tyrande. Las nuevas grasa de su cuerpo le costaba correr y el pelo casi se lo pisaba. Dando una escena muy cómica.

Tyrande se encontraba comiendo con Maiev, Shandris y Naisha, la cual también estaba encintada. Cuando la archidruida irrumpió agitado -Tyrande mi amor a pasado algo terrible.-

Shandris se reía por lo bajo. Naisha pensaba que no estaba tan mal. Maiev disfrutaba de la confusión de Malfurion. Tyrande como siempre estaba con su estúpida sonreía de que todos esta bien. - **Si mi amor. Es parte del plan de Elune para nuestra raza** -

- **Ok si es plan de Elune todos esta bien** \- Malfurion se calmó de repente y se sentó a la mesa como si nada.

Ahora la estresada era Maiev. No podía ser que el Líder de su raza durante tanto tiempo sea tan… patético, la acaban de dar vuelta el mundo y dice ok.. ahora entiende por qué tantos se rebelan. Por que no hace nada cuando le habías de los aliados muertos. Maiev respiro y se calmó. Tenía una vida adentro no podía Expresarse y lastimarlo. - **Buen provecho** \- dijo y se fue. Dejando la mitad de la comida. _El resto de las mujeres ya estaba algo.. bastante acostumbrada a la forma de actuar de la Warden._

- **¿fue algo que dije?** \- preguntó el druida. Tyrande y Shandris estaban seguras que si, pero no sabían que podía ser. Por lo que miraron a Naisha. Esta había terminado su plata de comida y de estaba comiendo el de su madre. - **¿que?.. a.. está evitando estresarse es malo para el bebé** -

- **Ooo.** \- El druida noto la panza crecida de la joven vigilante - **Felicidades. ¿quien es el padre?** \- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

Shandris abrazo a su pareja. - **Es nuestro. Vas a ser abuelo** -

Malfurion sonrió con verdadera alegría - **Felicidades mi hija estoy seguro que ser..** \- frunció ceño, mientras recordaba de donde venían los bebés - **un momento. ¿cómo es eso posible? Osea… lo adoptaste** -

Las jóvenes se rieron. Mientras Tyrande dejaba los cubiertos. - **Malf tenés que hablar** -

Durante el resto de la comida le explicaron el plan de Elune al druida. Que como ya demostró cientos de veces es tan pasivo que no protesto a nada. Por poco puedes estar muriéndose en frente de él y él no darse cuenta. De cierta forma ya pasó una o dos veces.

Después de comer Malfurion y Tyrande se encontraron en su cuarto. La sacerdotisa tiró a la druida sobre la cama. - **ahora vas a sentir lo que siento cuando lo hacemos** \- dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras sacaba su "bendición" de Elune de entre sus pantalones.

Malfurion tuvo un segundo de duda. Pero una vida de dejar pasar las cosas hizo que siga con sus cosas. Dejando que su esposa maneje la situación.

Tyrande tomó la cara del druida entre sus manos y lo beso profundamente. Jugando con la lengua de ambos. Lentamente bajó sus manos por el nuevo cuerpo de Malfurion. Acariciando su suave cuello y finalmente su nuevos y suaves pechos.

Malfurion sentía un mundo nuevo de sensaciones. Siempre había oído que el cuerpo de la mujer era más sensitivo que el del hombre. Pero nunca supo que era tan grande la diferencia.

Tyrande dejó su boca y bajó por el cuello de la druida. Mientras sus manos iban hasta las enormes caderas de esta. - **Eres toda una diosa de fertilidad. Lástima que no lo eres** \- dijo al oído de Malfurion antes de darla vuelta y tirarla sobre la cama. De inmediato hundió sus manos devuelta en las grandes nalgas. - **si estás nalgas no sirven para dar niñas. Servirán para satisfacer a la diosa.-** puso su gran polla equina entre esas suaves nalgas y se puso a masturbarse con ellas.

Malfurion se perdía en el placer del tacto de su fuerte esposa y en una nueva fantasía que no sabía de dónde había salido. ¿cómo sería tener ese pene adentro? Nunca le había interesado los hombres ni los penes... hasta ahora.

No tuvo que imaginar mucho, Tyrande se puso a presionar sobre el virgen ano. Metiendo centímetro por centímetro de su gran trozos de carne. Malfurion dejaba salir un gemido constante. Pero grande fue la decepción de la sacerdotisa cuando solo puzo meter la mitad de la herramienta. Empujo y empujo pero no logro meter mas. No era como Maiev no era suficiente para ella. Dejo salir un gruñido de frustración y empezó a embestir el enorme tracero. Mientras tirana de la caballera de la Druida.

Siguieron así veinte minutos más. Malfurion se corrió tres veces por los nuevos placeres. Mientras que Tyrande sola una. La milenaria pareja se quedo tirada en la cama.

- **Ves que por el culo no era tan difícil. Y tú qué te quejas tanto la primera vez** \- Tyrande le respondió con una cachetada a su esposa.

Una sama más tarde Malfurion y Tyrande llamó a todos a un ritual conjunto para terminar de salvar el arbol mundo donde vivían. Todos los elfos de la noche hombres y al ritual. Durante este el druida los durmió y las sacerdotisas de luz y sombra iniciaron su trabajo. Repartiendo la bendición de Elune entre toda la raza y suavizando sus mentes para que acepten mejor el cambio.

Durante el siguiente mes fueron despertando a los elfos de a pequeños grupos. Explicándoles la voluntad de Elune y las nuevas costumbres. Como se había planeado todas las madres e hijas quedaron a protección de las Wardens. No se desarmaba el concepto de familia sino que se formaba el Concepto de escuela.

 **Y eso es todo. Les agradezco por leerme y el apoyo. Aprendí mucho en este historia y espero no repetir fallos en las siguientes. Pero evidentemente planeo algo muy grande para iniciar. Tuve que hacer iniciado con algo corto.**

 **Seguramente suba otra historia. Pero del LoL. Aún no me decido si algo sobre un "fre-sex-word" o romance O una liga futa. O Soraka-Monstruos. Sea lo que sea. Serán varios "onshot"(Espero no pasarme de la raya y que me banean).**

 **Si alguien tiene una idea estoy abierto a sugerencias.**

 **Por último un spoiler y una crítica dura a legión. *En el siguiente parche dice que Naisha murió defendiendo la tumba de Sargeras**

 **Cuando murió atacandola.**

 **Esto nos deja dos opciones.**

 **1 se cagan por completo en el lore. Y lo cambian para poner que Illidian no es malo.**

 **2 son dos personajes con el mismo nombre exacto. Osea que se caguán en el lore.**

 **No pido que reciban a Naisha y una escena lésbica con Maiev. Pido una escena que respete lo importante del lore y nos cuenten un poco más de su apellido.**

 **Sin más un gusto.**

 **PD: está científicamente comprobado que la mujer al momento del orgasmo se pierde en el placer. El hombre no.**


	9. Chapter 9 (Maiev)

Hola despues de tanto tiempo vuelvo con una capitulo mas. ("Sin lemon") Lamentablememte esto me tomo como un mes.. asi que no puedo decir si voy a sacar o no mas capitulo de esta fic. La facultad me deja sin tiempo

Malfurion ahora se llama Malfurina y la hija de Maiev y Tyrande es Elunar... Si soy horrible con los nombres

* * *

 _Han pasado casi un año del ritual que Elune nos pidió ahora no hay más "hombres elfos de la noche". Solo hembras y futas. E hecho lo posible para controlar el cambio, crear el nuevo orden. Pero en gran parte e fallado. Tyrande dice.._

Se escuchó un llanto de fondo y Maiev dejó de escribir de inmediato. De forma ordenada se fue a la cuna. Siempre fría como era ella. Como si la causa del problema fuera un mero objeto que se callo. Pero cuando tomo a la beba su actitud y expresión cambia completamente. -¿qué te pasa pequeñita?¿Tuviste una pesadilla? No te preocupes Elunar. Mami está aquí y no va a pasarte nada- dijo abrazando a la bebé con ternura. Luego se puso a mecerla con tranquilidad mientras cantaba una pequeña nana. La beba lentamente se fue calmando y se durmió chupándose uno de sus dedos. Maiev con toda la calma del mundo la acostó y la arropó. Entonces volvió a escribir con una sonrisa que no tenía antes.

 _Tyrande dice que debo dejar a las cosas estar. Esta vez tiene razón. No es mi deber decidir cómo tiene que vivir el resto. Sino.._

Elunar volvió a llorar. Maiev suspiro resignada. -Hoy no voy a poder terminar el informe- pero su tono no era enojado.. como era con casi todo el mundo que la interumpa. En su lugar volvió a atender a su hija con una sonrisa. El informe podía esperar. Elunar aparentemente no.

La noche callo. Los elfos nocturnos se despertaban de su su sueños diurnos y se disponían a empezar sus noches. Tyrande y Malfurina volvían a la capital luego de reuniones políticas con sus aliados. La sacerdotisa se juntó con Shandris y Naisha a ver cómo habían estado las cosas en su ausencia. Mientras el druida aprovechó para retirarse a su recamara.

En ella se encontró una vista muy extraña. Maiev, la dama de hierro de la justicia, se había quedado dormida sentada al lado de la cuna con Elunar en brazos. La beba estaba despierta y intentaba alcanzar el pecho de su madre con sus pequeñas manitas.

Malfurina se conmovió con la era muy extraño ver a Maiev sin armadura. Verla cuidando una criatura era imagen casi de fantasía. Que hace un año parecía imposible.

Malfurina se acercó con cuidado-tranquila niña deja que te ayude- dijo arrodillándose e intentando levantar a la nena para acercarla al pecho de su madre. O bueno esa era la idea. Por qué tan pronto rozó el cuerpo de Maiev. Está se despertó de repente con o solo una idea en la cabeza. Algo quería quitarle a su bebé. De inmediato lanzó un puño a la cara de ese algo, con la intención como mínimo de romperé la nariz. Este algo resultó ser la pobre de Malfuriona.

La pobre Malfurina se retorcía en el piso mientras su nariz sangraba. Maiev parecía lista para acabar con un batallón de orcos. Elunar se reía.

-Malfirina.- grito Maiev -Cerrda pervertida.- realmente fue el primer insulto que pensó -¿Qué estás haciendo? FUERA-

Malfurina intentó defenderse. -pero.. yo sólo..- pero fue en vano.

-FUERA- La Warden solo sabía que su cría estaba en peligro. Si ya era difícil hacer entender a Maiev que se equivocó, ahora era imposible.

Aunque no podemos culpar a Malfurina por intentar. -solo quería ayudar-

-FUERA- repito Maiev mientras alcanzaba a tomar un cuchillo con a su mano.

Malfurina tuvo que aceptar, levantando las manos en símbolo de paz y salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado de no darle la espalda.

Elunar reía y aplaudía, o bueno lo segundo lo intentaba con sus pequeñas manitos. Pero una vez la escena terminó la beba recordó que tenía hambre. Se volvió a mover con energía intentando alcanzar el pecho de su madre. Maiev no tardó en reaccionar acercandola a su pecho para que se alimente, mientras acariciaba el blanco pelo de esta.

Recién en ese momento considero que tal vez fue muy dura con Malfurina… bueno tampoco es que iba a negar una oportunidad para pegarle. ¿En qué estaba? A si. El informe.

La elfa se dirigió al escritorio con la beba en brazo. -tu me ayudarás cariño. ¿No?- Eluner simplemente la miró con sus hojitos y eso era suficiente para llenar de orgullo a la madre.

-en que estaba?.. a si- _no es mi deber decidir cómo viven los demás. Uno es un líder no un tirano._

 _Dejando la filosofía de lado. Se empezó a hacer un nuevo modelo de familia. Al que me dió para llamar Nido. En el cual hay varias futa y una o dos mujeres. Es algo lógico dando la cantidad de desparejas de futas y mujeres. Las nuevas familias parecen funcionar, con amor y respeto._

 _En una forma estamos formando un nido ente Tyrande, Malfurion y yo. De una forma, por qué yo no siento amor por ninguna de las dos. Me parecen enfermantes sus actitudes de todo está bien. Pero ellas parecen disfrutar de mi presencia. Estoy y segura que es carnal. Aunque prefiero decir que algo político. Un símbolo de que el gobierno es una unidad._

 _-_ mierda.. eso sino muy a monarquía de los tiempo de la Reina Ashara. Bueno no es como que el gobierno anterior no lo sea.- Maiev suspiro. -bueno qué más debería poner-

Eluner había dejado de beber y golpeo a la mesa un par de veces, con una de sus manitas. Mientras con la otra apretaba un pecho de Maiev, con la única intención de llamar la atención de su madre.

Maiev le sonrió. -cierto querida tengo que escribir de esos-

 _Aparte de estos cambios sociales. Los cambios físicos parecen haber terminado. Los resultados. No están lejanos los que se venian mostrando. Las futunari son cerca de una o dos cabezas más altas que las mujeres normales. Sus cuerpos tienen una mayor masa muscular. Debo decir con algo de envidia que sus pechos y trasero se notan más firmes. Aparte se les nota mucho más activa. Incluso la baga de Malfurina se mueve más._

Maiev se lleva una mano al mentón. -o que se mueva ya es mucho para ella-

 _Por otro lado las mujeres pasamos a tener más grasa en el cuerpo. Incluso las que entrenamos. Nuestro pechos han crecido hasta estar unas cuantas pulgadas debajo del tamaño de nuestras cabezas y nuestra cadera son cerca del doble que nuestra cinturas. Aunque con nuestra cinturas también están más finas que antes. En resumen parecemos relojes de arena. Aunque la verdad no me gustan los cambios debo decir que el parto de Eluner fue mucho más fácil y rápido que el de Naisha_. También noto que son más llevadero los embarazos. Me gustaría decir que es por el entrenamiento físico que volvimos obligatorio… aunque es seguro tiene más que ver con la magia de nuestra diosa

Eluner se estaba empezando poner algo inquieta. Lo lógico la beba estaba aburrida. Maiev le sonrió -ya casi querida- terminó de cerrar el informe y luego alzó a la bebé y se la fueron de la habitación.


End file.
